


Ah memories

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Stan Pines, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: In the days after Weirdmageddon, Stanley has some remembering to do about his brother.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Ah memories

Most days post-Weirdmageddon were hazy for Stan Pines. Memories came and they didn't have the habit of sticking. Sure, he could put a name to face but could he tell you what happened last week? Not a chance.

In fact, there were only a couple of things he remembered from the whole Weirdmageddon fiasco.

Bill playing Russian roulette with the kids, and posing as his twin.

Speaking of. There was something about Ford and that night he'd suddenly remembered, which he was eager to make sure was factual.

He found his brother doing some science junk in the living room, fiddling with some kinda watch. Unimportant right now.

"Stanford." He got his attention, sounding perfectly serious. Something Stanford didn't like the sound of. Stan typically only used his full first name when something big was up. They'd had enough big things for the week.

"Something the matter?" Ford asked, setting his current project aside.

Still sounding far more serious than usual, "Remembered something. Stand up."

"Ah- Sure. What did you remember?" He got no reply when he complied. Instead, Stan just yanked the collar of his sweater down.

And started laughing.

Oh no.

The tattoo.

"Stanley- Not a word-" Ford was ignored yet again as Stan ran off to inform the kids. And subsequently everybody in town. Word travels fast in small towns.

He ran off after his brother, loudly demanding that he shut his yap.


End file.
